


A Truly Great Dragon

by Sph0015



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dark Sister - Freeform, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Blackfyre Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sph0015/pseuds/Sph0015
Summary: This is a thing read it and find out.Basically my take on a Rhaegar-Won AU.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alperez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/gifts).



**King’s Landing 297 AC**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

He was shaken awake by Ser Jamie.

“Pack your things we leave in an hour.”

“What?” He stated, puzzled still not fully awake.

“We are leaving. You said you wanted to compete in tourneys, correct?” Jamie said in an almost annoyed tone that Aemon had grown up with and heard almost as much as Jamie’s arrogant tone.

Aemon nodded and from there he started to pack clothes and his armor. Then he decided to leave a note for the one he loved most in this world.

“Which tourney are we going to, and how are we getting there?” Jamie stopped and turned to him and just did that arrogant smirk that he does.

“Why, we are going to one of the largest tourneys in the realm. Would you rather go to some small minor lord's tourney.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question you arrogant ass.”

“Fine, we are going to Highgarden. Happy now?”

“Very”

  
  
  


_Rhaenys,_

_I have decided to go and prove my worth. I have decided to compete in a tourney at Highgarden and show the realm that I am more than a mistake and stain on our father’s image. For I will show that I am worthy to have the name and title that I bear. So do not fret I am safe and am not running into danger. Know that I love you more than anything else._

_With all my love, Aemon_

“Can you hurry up, we only have a short window.”

“Alright,all set.” Aemon had never been more excited in his life. He was going to compete in a tourney and prove all those who spoke ill of him wrong. Show the realm that he is a true dragon.

He followed Jamie being as quiet as they both could when he saw Arthur he tried to hide, but Jamie just smirked at him and he followed.

“What, think I wouldn’t say goodbye.” the Sword of The Morning japed and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling ear to ear.

He hugged the man that had been one of his closest friends for when there was no one else, there was Arthur and Jamie. The two separated and Aemon tried to speak, but the words just never came out. 

“Thank me when you get back.” Then that was that he started walking to the door and noticed Arthur speaking to Jamie, so he waited.

When Jamie caught up they made their way just outside the Red Keep through one of the secret passageways they both knew. At this point Aemon realized he had no clue where they were going.

  
  


“You never explained how we are getting to Highgarden.”

“I didn’t.” Jamie retorted as if he didn’t know.

“Well care to share it.”

“We will go by ship to Oldtown then ride from there to Highgarden.”

“Alright , thank you for telling me.”

“Of course my prince.”

After dodging more guards they got their horses from the stables and road to the docks. 

Where they bought passage to Oldtown and Aemon could swear he had never felt so free in his life. To finally be free of the Red Keep and King’s Landing it had the feeling of that immediate relief of taking your armor off.

**Red Keep the next day**

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

Another day, it was a quiet morning and Rhaenys was breaking her fast alone. It was very unusual for her as it was a special time for her and Aemon. He would come in fresh from training then they would share their plans for the day.

It was strange to say the least. _Perhaps he wasn’t hungry and went straight to change._ With that thought she went to his room to check on her favorite brother. Though calling him her favorite was an understatement as they were on the verge of becoming lovers. The kisses they had been sharing recently were getting more vigorous and passionate. She arrived at the door Jamie wasn’t there nor Arthur so she went in. 

He wasn’t there, everything was clean and some of his things were missing. On his pillow looked to be a letter. She opened it and the events of the morning made more sense as she read it three times over. Deciding someone should be told about this. _Mother will know what to do._

She walked to her mother’s solar where she knew she would be breaking her fast. 

Rhaenys felt her heart beating hard and fast as if it was going to pop out of her chest. She had never felt more nervous in her life as she walked in on her mother eating.

“Mother, we need to talk.” Rhaenys stated her heart was still pumping ridiculously fast.

“Rhae calm down, what is the matter?”

“Here.” she stated as she handed her mother the letter that Aemon had left for her.

Her mother read it. Then appeared to read over it once more. Then the smile that appeared on her face went from ear to ear. _How are you happy right now Aemon is gone and father will not be happy._

“Why are you smiling right now?”

“Because Aemon is finally letting his wings spread.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You know why your brother is looked down upon?” It was a question to see how much she pays attention. Which was unnecessary as she knew why people looked down on her brother. _They think it will buy them favor with the Hand which they also think transfers to father._

Rhaenys just nodded.

“So you know how I have taken you to Sunspear and the Water Gardens of my home?” she nodded again. ‘Letting you and Aegon play with your cousins, seeing sights all along the way?” Rhaenys nodded once again realizing her mother's point and she felt ashamed.

“Aemon hardly gets to leave the Red Keep, only for tourneys really and I never noticed.” Rhaenys said as guilt filled her. She had never noticed it, how could she not have noticed it? Tears were filling her eyes and her mother came and hugged her fiercely.

After a few moments she quit crying, her mother releasing her, but still holding on to her shoulders, her mother smiled just as big as before when she spoke.

“Rhaenys I know.”

“Know what?” She was praying that her mother wasn’t talking about her and Aemon.

“Rhaenys Targaryen do not play the fool with me. I know about how you and Aemon feel about each other.”

Rhaenys could feel herself blushing as red as a cherry and was surprised that her mother wasn’t showing disapproval or anger.

“Do you disapprove?” She said as she couldn’t even bring her eyes from the floor.

“Maybe at one point and time, but I always knew it was a possibility given who I married. Though I will admit I would have thought it Aegon, but I do know how happy he makes you.”

Rhaenys released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding then her mother started digging and she knew there was no point in deflecting.

  
“Have you lain with him?”

“No, but we have done things.”

Her mother nodded a little then looked to be thinking some before Rhaenys spoke again.

“So what do we do about him now?”

“Well your father only let Aemon leave the Red Keep for tourneys, he left the Red Keep to go to a tourney.”

“We both know one in King’s Landing is different than travelling to Highgarden.” She was skeptical of believing that this will just blow over. Then she realized something.

“You had something to do with this didn’t you?”

“Maybe.” Her mother coyly replied.

“So you and Aemon conspired without even telling me!”

“I did not conspire with Aemon, I did with Arthur. We decided he needed this and that is where we are now.”

“So you will handle father?”

Her mother just nodded so Rhaenys left in a hurry. She was crying tears of joy and sadness as she thought of her little brother, the man she wanted to marry, the man who she loved.

  
  
  


**Somewhere on the way to Oldtown 297 AC**

**Ser Jamie Lannister**

He was watching the prince sleep in the cabin they shared and was thinking back on where their story began, him a disgraced knight and the boy who has been labeled the king’s shame. 

From the moment Eddard Stark and three Kingsgaurd brought the motherless child from Dorne he was practically shunned by his father. Some say it was because the child was a boy, not a girl, and some say it was because he looked like his mother. Though to find the answer to that question you would have to be in Rhaegar’s mind. 

Jamie didn’t get to focus much on Prince Aemon at the time though as he was on trial for killing the Mad King, and to this day he hasn’t felt an ounce of guilt for it. The new king, Rhaegar, immediately forgave and pardoned him. His only request was to explain why in front of all of court what happened in the throne room that day.

After explaining the events, and hearing the gasps and seeing the shocked faces he couldn’t even bring his eyes from the floor until the king pardoned him then and there. The next thing the king did was give him the freedom to choose his next path, in which he had two options, released from his vows or remain a Kingsguard. 

For Jamie the choice was easy so he remained a Kingsguard, though he was still known as “Kingslayer”, especially once Jon Connington filled the court with his lickspiddles. The new Hand was an absolute disaster at first most of the repairing of the realm turned to the queen to convince the king. While Connington just wanted every rebel lord’s head, though Rhaegar chose honey over vinegar. 

Rhaegar was showing his effectiveness as a king, his youngest suffered more than anyone else. Jamie spent more hours than he could possibly count guarding the boy and not once did the king ever seek his child out.

Elia couldn’t look at the boy and at least he could understand why she wouldn’t, though as the boy grew and court became more hostile from Connington’s foolishness the boy learned realities quicker than most. 

The one family member of Prince Aemon’s that was always a constant and never once looked down on him was his sister, Princess Rhaenys. She seemed to be the only one happy with Aemon’s presence at court. She was the first to soften the load of being blamed for the war and being looked down on by the rest of court.

Aemon was fascinated by knights, tourneys, and fighting as by the time he was three he would wake up early to watch the Kingsguard practice. That was where Arthur stepped in. Between Arthur and Jamie they started training him that day from there they couldn’t even stop him. It became immediately clear Aemon was very talented. Whenever Rhaella had come to visit, bringing Daenerys and Viserys with her, Barristan would often help in instructing the boy. 

Though Aemon always gave his hardest in everything he did at that time, Jamie could tell he was missing quite a lot in his life. His lessons in history, sums, reading, writing, harp, and the sword he gave his all, and when he didn’t do well he would study until he could barely stay awake. Then it became apparent why Aemon was giving his all, he wanted his father to notice him.

He remembers well what happened that day. Aemon was sparring against opponents two to three years his elder and wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

Arthur and he were watching proudly, as the king made an appearance on the balcony. At the opportunity to prove his skill when the king was near Aemon couldn’t pass up so as he readied for one more Jamie remembered when the match began and Aemon was a menace. 

Though when they looked up at the balcony the king was already gone. He looked to the young prince seeing his lip start to tremble before he ran off as he tried to not let anyone see his tears. Jamie immediately followed because he already knew where Aemon would go.

Jamie searched before he went to check the young prince’s room. When he arrived the door was locked a few minutes later Arthur arrived as well. 

They had spent over an hour trying to get him to come out or to let them in. When the boy finally did all he did was unlock then went back to bed turning away from them. Never saying a word to either of them as they tried to get him to he just laid there staring at the wall.

Arthur brought Rhaenys to see if she could cheer him up like she always could but to no avail. So Rhaenys hopped into bed with him and just held him while rubbing his back. At this Jamie and Arthur left the room and had a discussion either probably thought they would ever have. The conversation was held quietly so no little birds or onlookers would hear them.

They had decided to get one person that could probably help Aemon the most, Elia. They knew it was a gamble, but the boy needed someone to look after him that wasn’t seven namedays or wearing a white cloak. It was decided then that Arthur was the better choice to try and convince her.

Arthur was gone for what felt like hours, then Rhaenys left and then ran in the same direction Arthur went. Soon after that Jamie remembers Elia coming into the room and didn’t leave for an hour, when she did, there came Prince Aemon and Queen Elia holding his hand as they went to the kitchens.

Things would get better for Aemon then, but he still fell into the trap of trying to get his father’s attention which when he was around ten that stopped. He still gave his all, but he quit doing it to try and get his father’s attention. 

All the while Aemon and Elia were becoming closer, it took less than a year of her care before she insisted Aemon call her mother. They became closer and if possible Aemon and Rhaenys had become almost inseparable; it reminded him of Cersei and himself when they were young. 

Which made Jamie worry all the more, he knew by now Aemon had multiple lovers already. They were usually only one nighters, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they would go further.

Now though he would stop thinking about the past and get some rest. For on the morrow they would be arriving at Old town from there it was riding to Highgarden.

**Oldtown the next day…**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

He was used to the smell of the city for no matter which one you went to apparently they all smell like shit. After getting used to the sea air he realized how terrible cities truly smelled. Sure maybe Oldtown’s stink wasn’t as pungent as King’s Landing, but it smelled of shit all the same. 

After riding through the city and hearing all Jamie knew of house Hightower, then he shared all he knew they were out of the crowded city. The smell became almost gone around three miles out of the city. Even though he was raised in King’s Landing, Aemon was happiest whenever he was allowed to spend time in the King’s Wood. Feeling the wind in his face as he rode it was the closest he had to feeling free, until now. 

As they rode Jamie would tell him more stories of tourneys he competed in and what he should expect. He had been training since he was three namedays for this moment, and he would not squander it.

While Jamie said he could compete in the melee, Aemon chose not to. He didn’t want people to think he was good enough to be a danger to Aegon. While Aemon was never close to his brother he was still his brother and contrary to what that ginger fuck Connington would say about him, he is no userper. 

Then over the horizon he saw a huge castle that looked to be surrounded by gardens he was sure it was but Jamie confirmed it for him.

“There we are Aemon, Highgarden.”

A few hours later they were close to the castle, some guards with golden roses on their surcoats so as if it wasn’t easy enough to figure out they belonged to the Tyrells. 

He and Jamie stopped; they were lucky they had stopped to put on more formal wear that showed clearly who they are. Jamie had on his white cloak and armor, while he was wearing his usual all black outfit with a small emblem of his house on the left side of his chest. He had often contemplated changing it after he was knighted to something more personal, but as of yet he hadn’t.

As per usual with anyone who was a guard they turned out to be grumpy bastards. 

“Halt! Who goes there?”

Aemon chuckled as Jamie was rolling his eyes, as if their attire wasn’t enough. So he decided to speak before Jamie started throwing barbs back at them.

“Well you have a knight in white armor and cloak. Then you have me dressed in black with a three headed dragon on my chest, so I will leave it for you to figure it out.” He said with a polite tone full of sarcasm. One he had learned to use at a young age growing up in court.

“How do we know you're not faking it?” One of them asked and this time Aemon rolled his eyes and let out a breath before he spoke again.

“My name is Prince Aemon Targaryen, now how would Lord Mace like it or should I say Lady Olenna that you are holding up a prince from coming to join these festivities?”

At the mention of Lady Olenna they quickly acquiesced and they were escorted to the castle and were even brought to the great hall where it seemed the Tyrells had probably been standing all day greeting lords coming to the tourney. As they arrived they were to be introduced to the Tyrells as if most of this day wasn’t dreary enough.

“Prince Aemon Targaryen and Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard.” A herald announced and he could see the stunned looks as they walked up to the Tyrells. 

Of course, they both had a smirk as they were enjoying the roses looking like fish. Though Lady Olenna was the first to recompose herself.

“My Prince we welcome you to Highgarden.” Mace Tyrell said after finally his mind caught up with everyone else's.

“Thank you for the welcome my lord, may I introduce you to Ser Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard, my sworn shield.” He courteously replied. While he hated this sort of thing it was the standard for most of the realm.

Then came the introduction of the family. Aemon swore if he wasn’t friends with Garlan, he would probably have despised it entirely. 

“Prince Aemon may I introduce you to my wife Alerie.” Aemon bowed and kissed he hand before moving to the next.

“My heir Willas.”

“My lord I have only heard good things.” Aemon said in a pleasant tone as he shook his hand.

“My second son Ser Garlan.”

“It has been a little while Garlan, still struggling against multiple opponents?” He said this in a teasing manner. He knew Garlan was damn good with a sword and they had always sparred verbally as much as they did physically.

“Still better than you.” 

“Oh are you now.” He said as they both shook hands and laughed. Taking a look around apparently the other Tyrells hadn’t known they were friends.

He had been friends with Garlan coming on eight years now.

“Uhh, My youngest son Ser Loras.” 

“Ah, the Flower Knight. It will be good to see you in the joust ser.”

“My daughter, Margaery, our golden rose.” Mace bragged while Aemon tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

“It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady.” Aemon said as he kissed her hand.

“You to Prince Aemon.” she said with the most lopsided grin he had ever seen.

“My mother Lady Olenna.” He noticed the spec of fear Mace had in his eyes and all Aemon could do was laugh internally.

“It is nice to finally meet the Queen of Thorns.” Aemon said. Hearing Mace’s slight gasp while he kissed the elder’s hand.

“Well you are a bold one aren’t you.”

“Someone has to make things interesting.”

“You are a piece of work.” she said and all Aemon could do was chuckle and to be honest it was a warmer welcome than he had expected so he wouldn’t go to far.

“My Prince I can have some rooms and a bath assembled for you and Ser Jamie.” The fat Reach lord acting like he cared.

“Of course!” he exclaimed “Sounds perfect after our long journey from the capital.”

They were escorted to their rooms, baths already prepared, he and Jamie settled in. The feast had fantastic food but he mainly kept to himself and retired early.

**Ser Garlan Tyrell**

Things so far were going rather smoothly. His family treated Aemon with all the respect his title demanded and not just scornfully like all those sheep in court did.

Garlan had woken up later than usual as he didn’t get up early enough to train with Aemon and Ser Jamie. With the tourney starting on the morrow Garlan still hadn’t made up his mind if he was going to compete. Though he had a little bit of time.

He walked into the great hall to break his fast, where in the back he saw Aemon and Ser Jamie. They appeared to be jesting or doing their normal verbal spar that they do. Garlan also noticed they had probably not trained that morning either so perhaps he would get to spar before the tourney.

It had been four years since their last one so he was excited for the opportunity. He sat next to Aemon as a servant brought him some bacon, a fried egg, and a small bowl of fruit. When Aemon started quick.

“So Garlan are you going to compete in this tourney or are you going to sit around whistling Jenny’s Song claiming you don’t want to play at war?”

“He never stops does he?” Garlan asked Jamie.

“No he really doesn’t.”

“Hey just because blood still pumps in my veins doesn’t mean you two have to be sour all the time.”

“Anyway.” Garlan decided to get back to the subject at hand. “I haven’t decided yet. If I do it will certainly be the melee. What about you two?”

“Jamie says he isn’t competing, something about being busy guarding me.” Jamie just rolled his eyes. “Though I am going to compete in the joust.”

“Well it certainly will be entertaining.”

“Well I am ready for a spar. Tell you what, Jamie, since it was your idea to bring me here. Why don’t you go sign me up while me and Garlan have a spar?”

“My Prince, I don’t think I should leave you.”

“Listen it will be me and Garlan going for some training just come back as soon as you're done.”

Jamie looked to mull it over for a bit before he finally gave in.

“Well, Shall we?”

They left for the training yard where he and his friend would get to enjoy themselves away from the pomp and pageantry of everyone else. Garlan was ready to blow off some steam.

After a few spars where Garlan was shocked as he only won one of them. Jamie had returned with a smile on his face as they were preparing for the tourney on the morrow. To which Garlan had decided to compete in the melee.


	2. A Dragon in The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon has a dream. A tourney begins. Olenna has a conversation. Aemon plays around some roses.

**Highgarden 297AC**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

For Aemon the Tyrells threw too many feasts for the purpose of having one. This was his second night in the castle and they have had as many feast. _I am going to look like Lord Mace by the time I leave if this continues._

Aemon enjoyed the occasional feast it usually allowed for him to find a lady to keep his bed warm, but since he and Rhaenys had started to get together he stayed loyal. Aemon loved Rhaenys like the sky is blue and even though they never went that far it was different with her.

They were Targaryens and though they don’t have their family’s looks, they love like them. For them there was more fire and passion in one kiss than any they could get from anyone else.

So Aemon sat at the back of the feast brooding, drinking, and thinking of the day he had. 

It had started slow, being tired from traveling, he woke up late so he and Jamie immediately broke their fast. Garlan had joined them soon after they arrived in which they had left for a spar while Jamie signed him up for the joust.

After training with Garlan he was introduced to his wife. A sweet Fossaway girl that his friend was lucky to have. _I will probably never get to marry the woman I love._

Even Aemon got tired of his own brooding so he signaled for Jamie before the dancing started. They headed towards his room before Aemon just told Jamie to go ahead and retire. He looked to refuse but gave in and told him not to sleep in on the morrow.

Aemon walked in and stripped to his small clothes before falling on the bed, sleep hitting almost immediately. 

_He was sitting next to a hearth with a roaring fire going. Aemon looked around when he saw a woman sitting in a chair singing an old song that he didn’t recognize._

_She had dark hair and grey eyes so dark that they were almost black. It was then she looked at him with a smile that lit up her whole face and called him over._

_“Come here son and sit on my lap.” Her northern accent was so thick, and lovely all he wanted to do was bathe in it. Aemon realized it was his mother and tears were welling in his eyes._

_“Mother is it really you?” As he sat in her lap and held onto her so tight hoping she would never go away. He then suddenly realized how small he was like he was a toddler again with a small voice sounding full of emotion._

_“ Shhh it is my sweet boy.” Aemon was crying tears of joy. He didn't care that it was a dream because it felt so real._

_“I wish you were here.” He murmured, still holding on tightly._

_“Remember Aemon I am always with you. I love you so much. I want you to know that. I am so proud of the man you’ve become. Now I want you to remember something, can you do that?” Aemon nodded, focusing intently._

_“Remember that when the snow falls and the white winds blow. The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”_

Then as soon as she was there it was all over as he woke shooting straight up in a room at Highgarden. The sun was already halfway up the horizon, and Aemon lost all energy. He just layed back down and stared at the wall wondering what life could have been.

**Ser Jamie Lannister**

He had waited long enough. It was coming up on mid morning and Aemon was still in his room.

The Tyrells had given Aemon and Jamie the best guest chambers in the castle. They were probably hoping for some important lord and their daughters. Though with a prince arriving they wouldn’t let word get out they didn’t show respect to his position. _Even if he is one they don’t really care about._

Jamie walked to the door, gave a couple knocks, opening it to see the prince lying in bed.

Jamie walked over to shake him awake before realizing he was already awake and in his brooding posture already. 

Jamie sat by Aemon’s feet with a sigh wondering how to start this time. Though to his surprise Aemon did.

“I dreamt of my mother last night.” His voice groggy and rough from recently letting his emotions catch up to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Aemon just shook his head and laid in silence for a few minutes before Aemon began anyway.

“I am sorry I don’t mean to get into these moods.”

“Don’t worry it happens to the best of us.”

“Does it?”

“More than you know.”

Aemon finally sat up next to Jamie; they were quiet for a moment before Aemon told him of the dream. How it felt so real and how much he wished it was.

“Why is it the ones who are supposed to love us end up dead or not giving a dusty fuck about us?”

“I would say ask the gods, but they are the ones who really don’t give a dusty fuck.”

“Thank you.” Aemon paused for a moment before quietly adding. “I hope you know I love you.”

“Just to let you know you’re not my type.” Jamie quickly quipped before he added on. “Though I hear Ser Loras would enjoy it.”

Aemon was laughing, even though it was against him. It seemed to lift his mood as well as he was throwing it back.

“You know damn well that wasn’t what I meant you golden shit. I hear lions are supposed to roar, but all I have heard you do is snore. Then again, maybe lions are becoming declawed if Joffrey is anything to go by.”

Now Jamie was laughing. If anyone heard them they would probably think the two of them mad.

“Alright let’s go spar. I think it would do us both some good.” Jamie said.

“Aye let us go show these polished shits how it’s done.”

**King’s Landing**

**Queen Elia Targaryen**

She was walking towards her husband's solar contemplating on how to break the news if he didn’t know about Aemon leaving. Then there was dealing with him if or once he knew.

Then she had to decide on whether or not to tell him about the nature of Aemon and Rhaenys relationship.

Elia had to admit that she had always figured her children would marry. Though she just didn’t think it would be Aemon and Rhaenys. She still remembers the day her opinion changed on that.

Rhaenys was Aemon’s best friend since the two met. Of course now Elia knew the two were far enough that there would be no stopping them.

Elia knew Rhaegar wanted to stop the practice, _now_ she thought bitterly. Arthur told Elia of his original plan and how his beliefs on what his children would be. _Now he wants to stop since his big theory was proven false. He caused the spark of a war that turned the realm to chaos for a daughter that turned out to be a son._

Elia never liked how Rhaegar had shunned Aemon. She may have not cared for him those first few years, but she could never hate an innocent child for their parents' sins.

She still loved Rhaegar like the fool she was even though he could aggravate her to no end with his brooding. Those in court called it melancholy, but they never saw him practically pout.

Arriving at the door of his solar she could hear through the door that someone woke the dragon. So she decided to go in before whoever it was got it worse.

“What do you mean he isn’t here?” Rhaegar exclaimed towards Arthur. He and Arthur’s relationship never really been the same because of Rhaegar's treatment of Aemon.

“He is not here and neither is Jamie so I would say he is with Prince Aemon.” Arthur said.

“I want them found and I want Jamie told not to allow Aemon to go where I do not permit.” Rhaegar was seething now not really yelling, but she could see his frustration.

“I believe finding them will be easy though getting them back, not so much.” Elia said.

The surprise on Rhaegar’s face cleared then a little bit of anger but nowhere near as much as earlier.

“Arthur go stand guard outside and make sure no one hears this.” Arthur leaving facing Elia gave her a slight smirk making sure to hide it. “So how is it you know where Aemon has gone?”

“I am the one who sent him away.”

“What do you mean ‘sent him away’?” 

“Well I thought it was time he spread his wings.” Rhaegar was now pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “I also know how much he wants to compete in tournaments so I sent him to one. Also allowing him to compete and show the realm how great he is.”

“I would never have approved of this.”

“Why do you think you weren’t told. And don’t act like you care.” Elia’s tone turned dangerous as now the King of the Seven Kingdoms was giving her his full attention. “You have hardly given a second of time to him. No matter how hard he tried to gain your attention. No matter how hard he tried to impress you just so you would at least speak to him. So don’t act like you give a fuck now.”

Elia turned and walked out slamming the door before she would give him time to answer back.

She exhaled deciding she wanted to spend the day with her daughter. For if no one else would help Rhaenys and Aemon she would.

Elia would still have to deal with the fact that her husband doesn’t know of his children’s affair. She smiled just thinking of how he would react.

She also knew this would interfere with Doran’s plans. He hated Aemon claiming his existence a dishonor to her name and standing. Though Elia knew all he really cared about was Dorne’s power in the realm. 

Elia knew it was only a matter of time before Doran had Oberyn propose Arianne’s hand for Aemon. Whenever Arianne was at court visiting she was never mean, cruel or derogatory towards him she just acted as if he didn’t exist.

Whether that was on purpose or just Arianne sometimes even Elia didn’t know. 

Elia had a semblance of a plan in her head now she just hoped Rhaenys and Aemon didn’t do anything to brash. Thinking about seeing how happy they were when they were with each other made Elia smile. _I will help my children if it is the last thing I do._

**Highgarden**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

Now dressed in some more formal clothes he and Jamie were headed towards the tourney grounds. He decided to go see Garlan before heading to the stands.

Walking through the tents Aemon felt almost like a child again squiring for Jamie. Seeing squires running around while others were putting on their knight’s or lord’s armor. The smell of sweat, vomit, and horseshit prevalent through it all.

A strange thing was watching all the Florents strutting around like a cocks in a hen house. They clearly still think they should be the rightful rulers of the Reach. Aemon can’t criticize his ancestors here who would want to be ruled by a bunch of belligerent floppy eared foxes. _Especially when you see some lovely roses_.

Knight’s getting in some last spars and warm ups while the Archery competition was happening.

It was not that Aemon didn’t like Archery or appreciate it, for him it was just rather dull to have a competition for. Besides he would probably be in the stands before it was over anyway.

It was then he noticed Garlan along with his brother Loras.

“Well I hope these roses have more thorns than petals otherwise they might get stepped on.”

“Be careful Loras. I hear that some lizards are running around.” Garlan counter jabbed.

“Is that a barb I hear?” Aemon is already on top of it. “What happened to this married and having no fun Garlan I have been dealing with since I got here?”

“My prince I agree.” Loras said. “You would almost swear he is a different person once he is out of his wife’s hearing.”

“What’s the matter Garlan she holding something over you?”

“Fuck you Aemon.” At this point Aemon and Loras were almost on the ground laughing from making Garlan’s face red like the rose he is.

After a few moments Loras left to join Renly Baratheon. Aemon of course knew of Loras Tyrell's preference of bed partner. Though he couldn’t find the will to care, as when it came to bed partners he couldn’t judge.

“I don’t care, but you know that will only end badly don’t you.”

Garlan let out a long sigh and looked at him as they sat down inside the tent Garlan had set up for the tourney. It had quite a bit of wine, cheeses, and other luxuries that were far better than most. They sat down at a table while Garlan’s squire brought them a tray of said luxuries. It was here Garlan spoke.

“We have known for a while now and have all told him we don’t care and that we love him. Our only warning was not to be so public about it.” Garlan was looking at him like a plea to understand and Aemon did. 

“Like I said I don’t care. Though I must tell you Renly Baratheon has more in common with Robert than you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“That I know for sure Loras is not his only bed partner.”

“And how do you know this?”

“I may not care about politics but I am no fool. He has the same affliction as our honorable hand. Though unlike the hand he is not picky about whose arse he plugs.”

“Wasn’t Renly supposed to be looked after by Connington?”

“Yes he was supposed to be. Connington spent more time punishing the Stormlands for the rebellion even though it was against his grace’s wishes.

Though looking back that didn’t last long as really the Stormlands has been without leadership since Stannis fled.”

“I thought Renly took over lordship years ago?”

“Aye he did. Of course he spends more time in the Red Keep than Storm’s End. It has made any anger from other regions seem small.”

They both were silent for a little while sipping on wine and nibbling on the fancy cheeses. For all his issues with his father Aemon had to admit Rhaegar Targaryen first of his name was a very good king and at some points a great king.

Rhaegar had chosen a softer approach making sort of non punishments for those who rebelled. For the North, Vale, Stormlands, and Riverlands he raised taxes to appease the loyalist lords. 

For the North was made the exclusive lumber provider for the newly ordered Royal Navy.

The Vale made very good deals involving their mines and grain. Of course all with the help of the crown.

The Stormlands were also given trade deals but with Connington being made Lord Regent the Stormlands suffered more than the king intended. He made the mistake of trusting his Hand and that was a mistake the king has never even tried to fix.

The Riverlands were the one who suffered the taxes with restrictions of trade. As the North, Vale, and Stormlands had rebelled for survival the Riverlands had for greed.

Aemon never really knew what to think of the war. He had family on both sides unlike most and was always conflicted on the topic. So he avoided talking about it as much as he could.

Another reason Aemon hated the topic as what has been dubbed “Robert’s Rebellion” was that he was blamed for it.

Aemon had to deal with that since he was knee high to a grasshopper and it always weighed heavy on his heart. 

Aemon was brought back to the present as if he dwelled any longer Garlan may point out his brooding, and if Garlan didn’t Jamie certainly would.

Garlan and Aemon both stood up each taking another gulp of wine before they started heading to the tourney grounds.

“Well I wish you good fortune my friend.” Aemon said as they collected Jamie from the tent’s entrance. Garlan, carrying his helm to his beautiful shining armor.

“Oh don’t get sentimental on me now. I know as soon as I let my guard down you’ll go straight for the throat.” Garlan said smiling.

“You know me too well. Seriously though I got money on you so you better win.” Aemon said jovially.

“Well I would hate to disappoint.”

“Good luck my friend.” Aemon stated while shaking Garlan’s hand.

Garlan walked away and now it was just he and Jamie.

“Come on Jamie let’s go find Leonette and watch this spectacle.”

“Of course my prince.”

  
  


**Lady Olenna Tyrell**

  
  


As per usual the Archery was a dull affair. Olenna had seen many tourneys in her day and she could swear that most of them were rather unremarkable. 

Unfortunately the only truly interesting person to participate is the prince and he was only going to compete in the joust she was told.

Some years the tourney here would bring the biggest names in the realm with the likes of crown princes, kings, and kingsguard. Though this year it was mainly local lords and knights. Of course there were some outsiders this year but nowhere near its greatest.

The biggest wildcard was the prince. She met him for the first time just two days ago and found him different than she expected.

Mace was the worst informer of capital affairs she had ever known. From what she could tell he was nothing as described by her oafish son. Olenna found Prince Aemon quick witted and much more well mannered than she would have thought.

Mace had told her that he was a brutish savage bastard with none of his father in him. How wrong could one be? The boy was uncannily his father’s son. He broods like him at least.

She had met the Crown Prince once and found him to be a charming young man as well. Very different from his half-brother that is for certain.

Prince Aegon was charming, always smiling and could brighten the mood in any room he was in. His brother on the other hand was a different beast entirely.

When he had first arrived she had thought possibly it was to ask for Margaery’s hand in marriage but already from the introductions she could tell that wasn’t the reason he was here.

Thinking It over she had no idea why Prince Aemon had arrived. If it was just to compete in a tourney then perhaps he is as dumb as they say.

Mace, the oaf that he is, still thinks is for Margaery’s hand. _Gods how could that fool come from my loins._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Prince Aemon and now Olenna was truly puzzled.

“Lady Olenna may I join you for a moment?” 

“Of course my prince.” She replied politely might as well see how long this drivel will continue.

“Please just call me Aemon my lady.” Aemon replied in a soft tone. If she wasn’t so sure about his intentions not to ask for her granddaughter’s hand she would have thought he was about to.

He sat down and waited for Ser Jamie to find a spot near the back of her private section that was close to her family but her own in case of dealings that they need not know about.

With Ser Jamie at his post Aemon sat down at her small table that had an assortment of figs and cheeses. A pitcher of Arbour gold with some silver glasses set to the side.

She offered him a glass which he accepted and took a sip before she had enough waiting and decided to be blunt.

“Why are you here boy?” She half glared at him and the prince just laughed as if he recognized the half threat and just didn’t care.

“No reason other than to speak to somebody interesting before the melee starts and I go seek Lady Leonette.” He replied very relaxed. She almost thought he was playing a game.

“You don’t find Garlan’s wife interesting?”

“I wouldn’t know my lady. I was only introduced to her yesterday and didn’t really speak to her.” Okay time to see what game he was playing at.

“What game are you playing at? Because if it is for Margaery’s hand this is a bad way to start.” She replied, giving no room to wiggle.

“Well I am not here for Margaery’s hand. We both know my brother will wed her.” He replied not changing his tone one bit.

“We do?”

“Oh please as if my father would allow Tywin any closer to the throne.” Aemon replied now it was almost as if he was bored. “For all my father’s faults Aegon marrying Margaery will not be one.”

“Well I see you are well informed.” It was nice to speak to someone who didn't need to be filled in constantly.

“Of course my lady. I may not play the game but One must take steps to ensure you don’t become a pawn in someone else's.”

“Wise words for one so young. Though I do still wonder why you are here at Highgarden?”

“To compete in the tourney, see some sights, eat new foods.” He said taking a fig from her plate.

“Why come here and not one in King’s Landing closer to your home?” She was curious. 

“Because I may not have competed in the tourney there but I have seen it a few times. I have always wanted to compete in tourneys and see the realm. So when the opportunity was presented I took it.”

“Well now to me you are rather dull.” She quipped and he laughed but it was a sad one as if she had reminded him of something.

“I thank you for your time and the refreshments lady Olenna I wish you good fortune.” Then he just left almost as if he was never there to begin with.

_What a strange one he is?_

By the time she and the prince were done speaking. They were already halfway through announcing the competitors for the melee and she was struck with pride when two of her grandsons’ names were called. _Yes, growing strong indeed._

  
  


**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

_Oh how roses think themselves so clever_. Aemon had to admit he did admire lady Olenna. She certainly lived up to her title. 

Once clear of Olenna’s hearing and he was now headed to the other section of roses. Jamie had to have his curiosity quenched.

“Aemon what in the seven hells was that?” Jamie asked, clearly confused.

“Well I figured it was a good test for myself.” He replied with his tone rather jovial. 

“Test.” Jamie was half scolding. “What do you mean test?”

Aemon rolled his eyes and stopped so anyone untoward couldn’t hear them.

“Well as you know probably more than most that I would not like to be killed or be used in anyone’s schemes.” Jamie nodded so he continued.

“I want to see how the old ‘Queen of Thorns’ would react. I also wanted to test my ability to hide my intentions.”

“Nothing you told her was a lie.”

“Exactly.”

Jamie actually laughed once he understood. 

There was power in being able to conceal your true intentions. Though the power to tell someone the truth and them think it a lie is a tool few tried.

Some might see it as pointless but Aemon didn’t think so. In court where barely half truths are spoken telling the truth might as well be a lie.

Sometimes fools fall for it. They trust that you are lying so then they unveil themselves. He learned this by accident many years ago.

They resumed the short walk to the monstrosity that is the Tyrell viewing box. It, like everything else they did, was full of the best luxuries and unnecessarily gaudy.

_I am going to enjoy this._ He always did love sticking it to those who looked down upon him.

Aemon walked up to the box looking at Lady Leonette. 

“Excuse my lady would you mind if I join you?” He asked with a face that said he was up to something. She smiled at him and gestured for him to join her. _Seems Garlan likes to tell stories._

Aemon sat next to her as she was watching as the grounds were still being prepared for the melee. The rest of the Tyrells were back at a table lined with preserved meats, stinky cheeses, and rare fruits. While the flowers were busy he decided to speak to lady Leonette.

“So my lady.” She looked at him as if he was up to know good and he was. “I imagine your husband has told you tales of my northern savagery and usurping ways?” 

Aemon knew those weren’t the tales Garlan would tell but he did need to gage her reaction. He was shocked when she smiled and laughed at him. Though he did not show it. It did make Aemon happy though.

“Garlan told me you liked to cause mischief. So how is it you know my husband Prince Aemon?”

“He came to court with his family. One of there many attempts at securing a betrothal or should I say betrothals to my family.” Aemon could see she was interested so he continued.

“I believe this was before Willas’ injury so they weren’t just going for Aegon. Mace’s idea I imagine to be that foolish.” Aemon explained and she was following along.

“But back to your husband. He has never had too great of care for politics as I am sure you well know.” She nodded.

“Garlan was watching me, Ser Arthur, and Ser Jamie train when Arthur called him over to join.” Aemon continued. “We sparred and then we talked. That became a sort of tradition every time we saw each other.”

“We talked about anything and everything because we trusted each other. He is one of the few people I consider a friend.” Aemon was fairly serious at the end. 

“Well I am glad Garlan has such a friend.” Leonette replied and Aemon smiled. Horns blared meaning the melee was about to begin.

The Tyrells, now paying attention to the tourney they were hosting, also happened to finally notice Aemon’s arrival.

“My Prince, how wonderful you could join us.!” Mace Tyrell panicking at possible offenses. _Gods what an oaf. If I am going to have to talk to him I might as well have fun._

_“_ Of course Lord Tyrell I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Aemon replied jovially. “I do wonder at the possibility of it being a complete bore?”

Watching the fat rose be flustered at the veiled but obvious insult just made Aemon’s day. He could hear the small snicker from Jamie who was standing close by white cloak fluttering slightly in the light breeze.

“So my lord would you like to put some dragons on this event?” Aemon wanted to see how big an ego Lord Mace had. He also wanted to see how much he knew about fighting. If he were to guess none.

“Prince Aemon it would be improper to do something so uncivilized.” Aemon decided to throw out a number that Jamie would be irritated at but Aemon didn’t care.

“Come on my lord.” Aemon paused acting like he was thinking. “One thousand gold dragons on Ser Garlan.”

Jamie’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Leonette quickly turned to face him. Aemon knew he and Jamie could afford it as it was half their funds. Though throwing money around when you never knew when one would need some extra money was not wise. He had a feeling though.

Then Aemon saw it. Lord Mace did not hide his intentions well. The fat flower saw a chance to embarrass him. _Might as well be a trout for how he bit that piece of bait._

“You know my prince I will take you on the offer. One thousand dragons on my son Ser Loras.” And now the fish was on.

The herald finally finished announcing the competitors. They were mainly Reach knights and Lords with the odd outsider.

One though Aemon didn’t understand. It was a tall blond one whose name he didn’t catch. The only reason Aemon knew the knight was blonde was the small bit of hair poking out of the back of their helm.

Garlan seemed calm and focusing on being stretched and controlling his breathing.

Loras was showing off with his overly decorated armor.

A couple Florent Knights were being cocky. Aemon could overhear them claiming they were going to stomp on some roses. _Foxes should be reminded of their place. A good beating should help._

The rest seemed to be very standard fair. A couple of hedge knights looking for a decent payday. _None recognizable probably won’t be a factor._

The horn blew for them to begin and Aemon sat and put his right ankle on his left knee leaning further into the chair. Leonette though was about to jump out of her seat watching Garlan dodge a swinging strike from a Redwyne.

Aemon leaned over to try and calm Leonette down. Aemon asked softly so no one could hear.

“My lady what is the matter?”

“Oh I hate when he does things like this he could be hurt.” She began to voice slowly rising in volume. Aemon leaned closer and whispered for her to keep it calm. She seemed to try to stay that way before Aemon decided to speak. 

“Garlan will be fine. He is by far the best fighter here.” Aemon explained but he couldn’t help but throw a barb at Garlan even though he wasn’t there. “Well except for me maybe.”

Leonette laughed a little. Before she began.

“How do you know he will win? Loras is a very talented fighter and what of the others fighting?”

Aemon pointed out to Loras before he began.

“Watch Loras. Watch every move he makes.” Aemon let her watch.

The Aemon pointed at Garlan hoping she would see the difference. He explained anyways.

“Loras’ fighting is very pretty to look at but he has sacrificed his fundamentals for flair. He is relying on his talent alone. Notice how much distance he has to move to fend off a strike. Notice how much his feet move. Look at how far he has to travel in between strikes.”

As he was speaking he could see it clicking in her head.

“Now watch Garlan. He moves at a minimum. When he defends all he has to do is a flick of a wrist or adjust his arms. His feet are strongly planted. Remember the old adage wasn’t just for houses it is about life. A foolish man builds a house on sand. Garlan is anything but foolish.”

Leonette seemed to calm down and Aemon gave her an honest smile.

At this point Garlan took out two competitors at once. A Florent and a Redwyne both yielding.

Loras finally beat his adversary with a pretty flirish at the end. The one that surprised Aemon the most was that the blonde knight he saw earlier was proving to be very good.

He had seen the knight earlier around Renly Baratheon. _Perhaps a guard._

The blonde knight’s fundamentals were sound. He didn’t seem to play around much.

The class of the field was showing though. Loras’ talent was carrying him. Garlan was still the best. The blonde knight was still in it.

It was down to the last four and the tension in the crowd was rising. Aemon glanced over to Mace Tyrell whose sweat stains were appearing through his shirt.

Aemon looked over and made sure the fat flower saw him. Aemon just winked and smiled and laughed when the Lord Paramount of the Reach flustered.

Garlan had beaten the Florent. He was now just watching Loras and the blonde knight fight. It took a turn that shocked the crowd. Loras had been beaten and put in his arse with a sword at his neck. Though Aemon noticed the veterans and warriors he recognized were not surprised.

Jamie was watching intently now. No doubt looking for a suggestion to give to Ser Gerold in the next generation to protect the King.

The fight between Garlan and this blonde knight was by far the most interesting of the day. 

The blonde knight was taller than Garlan but Aemon noticed the strength difference. Garlan was much stronger and he was even quicker than his adversary.

The blonde knight was good,excellent in fact, but the physical difference seemed to wear him down. Then Garlan came back with a counter which Aemon spotted from a mile away. _I should since I showed it to him._

The crowd roared. Aemon stood up and cheered for his friend. The fat rose looked somewhere between proud and flustered once he saw Aemon.

Garlan shook the blond knight’s hand. Then pulled the knight close and whispered something in his ear. The knight nodded before heading towards the tent.

“Announcing the winner for the Melee at the Tourney of Highgarden! Ser Garlan of house Tyrell!” The herald announced and the crowd roared once again.

Garlan took off his helm and bowed to his father’s section. Then other parts of the crowd. 

Aemon smiled at his friend before turning to Lord Mace.

“Well my lord. It seems you owe me some money.” Aemon said and laughed at the scowl on the fat flower’s face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Splinters Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected find. A joust. A Lion stuck.

**Highgarden 297AC**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

  
  


Leaving the Tyrells’ box, Aemon found himself laughing. The fat flower had thought himself smart and cunning but like a lot of flowers wilted under pressure. Garlan was not one. 

Garlan had shown himself the warrior he was and was still humble at the end of the day. That was one of the reasons Aemon was friends with Garlan. He usually judged one by the content of their character. 

The fat rose had begrudgingly handed over the coin from the bet and went back to his castle. Aemon decided to go congratulate his friend.

Walking through the tents he expected to find Garlan with his squire removing his armor. Aemon found Garlan talking to Renly Baratheon’s guard who had finished second in the melee.

“Trust me your secret is safe with me.” Garlan said. “Though as I am sure you know it wouldn’t be very accepted by others.” It was then that Aemon noticed that it was a woman who was in the armor.

“Well Garlan keeping secrets now.” Garlan turned around shocked. Jamie was snickering behind him. “And with another woman. What would dear Leonette say?”

“Fuck you Aemon, this isn’t your business.”

“Well are you going to introduce me or has your little spar made you forget your manners.” Aemon replied snarkily. “Congratulations by the way. Wonderful performance. Though you could work on your speed some.”

Garlan exhaled. “Forgive me my prince.” Aemon was enjoying this. “May I present to you Lady Brienne of Tarth.” Garlan said with a bow just because it would irritate him.

“One moment my lady.” Aemon said. Brienne was clearly confused as to what was happening. “You bow to me again I swear on all the gods that your little spout in there will seem like taking a piss.”

Garlan laughed and he did it with him as only a few men could understand. He then turned to Lady Brienne.

“Apologies my lady.” He said as he kissed her hand still dirty from the melee. “Prince Aemon Targaryen and my guard Ser Jamie Lannister.”

“My Lady.” Ser Jamie said behind him.

“My prince-“ she started before Aemon interrupted.

“Just Aemon my lady. I find titles to be irrelevant twaddle in conversing like this.”

“Aemon.” She said awkwardly. “ You don’t have issues with me fighting?”

“Of course not.” He replied with a smile. “My mother was from the North where women fighting is fairly common. Then the woman who raised me was from Dorne where once again it is a similar occurrence. So I have no issues with you fighting.” 

She looked relieved and actually perked up quite a bit. She had a nice smile and brightened her whole appearance when she did.

“In fact my lady I would like to commend your performance. Your technique was excellent. If Garlan wasn’t in you would have certainly won and please take that as a compliment.” It appeared that she did.

“Oh and one more thing.” She looked at him in the eyes. “Don’t waste your talent in the service of Renly Baratheon.”

She appeared offended. Perhaps cross at him, yes definitely cross.

“Why would you say that?”

If he had to explain this then he might as well be blunt about.

“Because Renly has never cared about anyone but himself and any acts of kindness is because it won’t affect him or his precious image.” The jovial tone he had taken before was gone and the Targaryen prince was in full force now.

“I could give a pig’s fuck about what he does with his personal time and his partners. Trust me my lady. I have known Renly since I could remember and no person in the realm could have changed him.” He softened his tone for the last of it but he learned truths are best ripped off quick instead of playing with it.

She stormed away in a huff, but Aemon could tell by her eyes he had gotten through. It was clear Garlan did too but he just smirked and shook his head, adding a small chuckle. 

“You certainly have a way with women.” Garlan said before he lost the smirk. They were all three watching as she disappeared into the crowd of armored men. “You got through to her though. I wish we could get it through to Loras but he is too prideful to try it.”

“She has probably been wondering it herself, but I think sometimes we need an outside source to push it forward.” 

“Well I think you two should quit wasting your time with gossip and go get something to eat.” Jamie piped in.  _ Of course the Kingslayer is in need of food. He hasn’t quit moaning since before the melee. _

“Well my friend I will see you at the great hall later.” Aemon said as he and Garlan shook hands.

They walked around for a little longer before joining Garlan and Leonette for the feast. Like many feasts, Aemon was never too enthusiastic about it.

Then like many before he disappeared before the dancing started. Aemon was considered a great dancer by those who knew anything about it, but those who knew him knew he did it just to be the perfect prince. For most of his life he wanted his father’s attention. All Aemon wanted was to be someone his father would be proud to call a son.

So he started acting out. He would purposely embarrass himself and be too good with a sword somedays. When he was twelve he went to a brothel just hoping his father would scold him for it. Then just the past year Aemon had taken to bringing lords’ daughters into his bed. No one seemed to notice that most were Salty Dornish girls.  _ Even then I loved Rhaenys more than I could think possible. _

The effect was the opposite; it only got attention from Elia and Rhaenys. Elia telling him to not be such a fool. Rhaenys for the first time in his life ignored him.

Though he never got the attention he set himself for. 

It ate away at the armor he built in his head to ignore the pain from it. Aegon had fallen too much into the ear of his Dornish uncles before Aemon had a chance to bond with him.

Rhaenys for the early years of his life was all that kept him together. He didn’t know when his and Rhaenys’ relationship became something more but it had and Aemon wouldn’t change it. After he started his affairs, in an argument he forced her to express her true feelings.

He knew he had felt the same for years but he never knew how to admit to himself. They had avoided fucking, but now after being away for weeks he didn’t know if he could anymore.

He and Jamie arrived at the area where their chambers were, dismissed him and went to bed. 

As he closed his eyes he thought of the strange holes that were empty in his heart. He had a mother’s love but not his own. Jamie and Arthur were more like uncles to him, yet they were still the closest thing to a father figure he had.

Aemon to this day wondered if he was damned because of his birth. If the price for his life should have been swapped. Would his mother miss him the way he misses her?

He left that question as it was when his mind finally made him stop. Sometimes Aemon allowed himself to go too far into the dark pit of self pity and he couldn’t do that anymore. Not with Rhaenys expecting better of him.

Besides he had a joust to win.

  
  


**Ser Jamie Lannister**

  
  


Jamie was walking towards his prince’s rooms to make sure he was up for the joust today. 

He had enjoyed watching Aemon win the bet against the fat flower.  _ Sometimes a man has to know his limitations.  _ Lord Mace was past his prime if he ever had one and Jamie is sometimes surprised at the talent his sons have shown. Willas could have been truly great if it wasn’t for his injury.

Willas was everything an heir should be. Talented with a sword, great rider, and had a good head on his shoulders. It actually saddened Jamie when he thought of what could have been with Willas Tyrell.

Garlan was almost the perfect second son as well. He knew his place and knew what his role probably would have been in the future.  _ Garlan will lead armies one day. _

Jamie though was done thinking about roses and had a dragon to wake.

He knocked on the door expecting Aemon to be still in bed.  _ Especially with how much wine he consumes in the evenings.  _

“Enter.” It surprised Jamie. 

When he walked in the prince was not only awake but fully dressed. Aemon was wearing his customary all black attire. A black tunic with the middle making a ‘V’ down to the middle of his chest, exposing a leather band necklace with a ring on it.  _ His mother’s.  _ Then a black leather jerkin over it only done up about half way up from the bottom. Black trousers with black knee high riding boots with a tall slanted riding heel.

Aemon’s hair, long and dark, was tied back loosely with a thin strand of leather. Hanging by his right temple was a small thin braid that Rhaenys had made years ago. You could always tell when Aemon was nervous or thinking as he would attempt to put it behind his ear, only for it to slip out a moment later every time. Someone asked him why not a bun? Aemon said he wasn’t dumb and only a fool would think it looked good. 

Jamie could see Aemon’s armor and spurs were already gathered together ready to be put on later. Garlan had given Aemon permission to his tent today.  _ He insisted actually. It seems some roses do have manners after all. _

Aemon was on the balcony that was attached to his guest chambers. From said balcony one could see the whole tourney grounds. Jamie walked next to Aemon and just stared at them. 

For a knight who was good enough to win an event at a tourney there was an unsaid pressure. From ones aging to others all talk and no metal. Whether the son of a famous warrior had their father’s talent or if they were just another man. 

Jamie could remember many times doing the same thing Aemon was doing now, just soaking it in. He would of course do this where no one could see his trepidation, and doubt, but he still had it everytime.

“You’ll be great.” Jamie said breaking the ice. “I know you will.”

Aemon kept staring out but replied all the same.

“Of course I will. I do wonder though what things will change when I do win.” Aemon turned to Jamie now. “I will no longer just be the son of the king who everybody would prefer to not exist. I will be one who has started to earn a name and if I win then people will talk.”

Aemon continued. “I know what they will say that I am like Daemon. He won a squiers tourney and showed the potential of the warrior he became. Then ‘The Unworthy’ claimed him to be worthy of a sword which should have only be wielded by Kings.”

“You’re nothing like Daemon.” Jamie replied. “If he had any brains in his head he would have known it was a folly to begin with and tried to be what Bloodraven became.” There was a pause. “Or at least a better looking version.”

Aemon laughed at his quip. He seemed determined this morning and it gladdened Jamie. Aemon scares mountains into moving when he is focused. It was something that had become rare in the past four years and Jamie was glad it was back.

Jamie was also glad it had taken a different form than it had before. Aemon no longer cared about his father’s approval, he was his own man. Many, especially highborn, were nowhere near as mature as Aemon.  _ They certainly do grow quicker or at least those who are treated like them. _

They both walked down to the Great Hall and broke their fast. Keeping it light as riding a horse and getting the shit beaten out of you with a full stomach isn’t a good combination. So it was just a small bowl of porridge with two strips of bacon fried crispy.  _ Some of these lords should eat light for a while. Certainly would lessen their stretch marks. _

Aemon said he wanted a quick spar to loosen up for the morning. Nothing that really caused them to sweat but it certainly got the blood moving.

It was still fairly early and Aemon wanted to walk the grounds and check on his horse. Aemon made sure to get his armor to save trips for later.

They walked to Garlan’s tent which was right next to Ser Loras’ and to say it was nice was an understatement. It reminds Jamie of the tents his father would have made for him at a tourney. There was even a good stock of Arbour Wine and stinky cheeses.

They settled for a little while just talking. Aemon had been a great squire for Jamie and would under Arthur really until Arthur’s nephew Edric was old enough. Jamie remembered well the young dark haired boy trying so hard to not make a single mistake. Doing everything in his power to make sure he was worthy.  _ He always has been. From the day he was born. _

They started hearing others start getting ready. Usually by this time the first names were on the lists so Aemon and he decided to check the competition.

Walking there they noticed some of the stable boys trying to get an opportunity for coin or a chance in general. Without saying a word Aemon started heading in their direction. Jamie sighed wondering what his charge was doing now.

“Hey lass come here!” Aemon yelled at one which looked different than the rest. The girl had silver blonde hair and lilac eyes. Jamie had never been one to get surprised, especially after the Mad King, but this was something he hadn’t expected.  _ My eyes aren’t lying to me are they. _

The girl looked just like Daenerys did at her age. And if Jamie’s sums were good then Viserys is the only one who could be the father. Viserys had competed in a tourney here ,years ago when he was still young and not a complete waste, and his grace was testing the waters for a possible match. The crown, looking to have a lucrative match for the prince.  _ If I remember correctly, Elia said that Rhaegar was hoping for Lyneese Hightower. I may be just a knight but even I see the benefits of it. _

Viserys of course in his non caring attitude had wasted any opportunity it seems to have a chance of it working. From what Jamie had heard Viserys had done nothing but compete in the joust. Then drink and whore like he always does these days.  _ Now we see the fruits.  _ There was never any stress on Viserys to do anything with himself so that is what he became. Now though rumors were spreading that Viserys was to get Summerhall.  _ Skipping over Aemon for a prince who won’t do anything more than required. _

Of course there were now rumors of a betrothal down the road of Aemon and Arianne Martell. That was Doran Martell’s plan if misfortune were to befall Aegon. Making his daughter queen and Martell blood still on the throne.  _ A puppet.  _

Now though the girl walked nervously to Aemon. The girl looked at most six namedays and on the scrawny side. She shared some features with Aemon. The girl’s clothes looked to be of okay quality but none fit very well. Aemon was watching the girl and it seemed that Aemon saw what he himself saw.  _ Viserys’ daughter.  _ Jamie didn’t see it at first as the little girl was wearing ill-fitting tunic and trousers. 

Now that he could see her though she would grow into a beautiful woman someday. It reminded Jamie almost of those stories of the old Targaryens and how they could defy an era just by one being born.

“Hey lass, what’s your name?” Aemon asked. 

“Daenaera my Lord.” She said in a shy little voice.

“Lord? I see no lords here, only two knights here to compete in a tourney.” Aemon said. Aemon’s tone was actually fairly soft and one not usually heard very often.

“I believe you are wrong on two fronts there my prince.” He said.

“Shut up.” Aemon exclaimed. “I am trying to talk to the lady and you are interrupting. That’s very rude, you're supposed to be a knight, use your courtesies you fool.”

“Uhhh.” He heard the girl.

“Well I was just correcting you.” He shrugged. “You are a prince and I am not competing.”

“Gods do you annoy me sometimes.” Aemon said before he turned his attention to the girl. “Come here lass let me get a look at you.” 

The girl did as Aemon had asked. When she got close Aemon sat on his haunches and put her hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face. Then Aemon spoke ever so softly towards her it shocked Jamie.

“My name is Aemon.” He said as he held her by her small shoulders. “May I see your mother?”

The girl looked so sad when Aemon asked that question. It was a look that Aemon recognized quickly and pulled the girl into a hug. Tears streamed down her little face while Aemon picked her up, and carried her to the tent they were using, whispering in her ear the whole time.

They arrived at the tent Aemon held the girl rubbing her back until she calmed down some. He sat her next to him before he spoke.

“How long has it been?”

“A moon my prince.”

“Call me Aemon.” Aemon said as he smiled at her. “I wish I knew my mother, and I am sure Ser Jamie here wished he had more time with his.”

The girl was just silent as Aemon continued.

“Did your mother ever tell you anything about your father?”

“No. She said I look just like him though.”

“Well I happen to know your father.” Aemon said.

“Really what’s he like.” She exclaimed. It was the happiest she had seen the little girl. 

“Well he is exuberant.”  _ That’s one word for it. _

“Does he know about me?” The little girl asked.

“I am afraid he doesn’t but I am sure once he does he will come get you himself.” Aemon said with a smile. 

Aemon and he spoke to the little girl for around an hour. Apparently her mother was one of the chambermaids in Highgarden. Apparently she had blonde hair and blue eyes and loved to sing. Daenaera’s mother also taught her daughter to read. How a chambermaid knew how to read Jamie didn’t know but he was glad she taught her daughter. She was currently living with the blacksmith’s family since her mother’s passing.  _ The only thing keeping her from the orphanage. _

Daenaera turned out to love stories. She loved ones about knights and brave heroines. She said she didn’t want to be a warrior just not afraid of the monsters. It was then Aemon shocked him.

“Well I need help, lass, you think you can do that?”

She nodded vigorously.

“Well I am to compete in the joust later and I need a squire.” Aemon started. “Would you like to assist Ser Jamie today? I am sure he would appreciate it since he hasn’t been a squire in a long time. I bet he has forgotten how to put his armor on in his old age.”

Jamie just rolled his eyes. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He heard the little girl exclaim as she hugged Aemon in a tight grip.

“Now come, I need to get my armor on the first competitors will be announced in about an hour.”

Slowly but surely Aemon took off his fancy prince attire for more rugged clothes. He showed Daenaera all the steps of wearing the armor made by the best smithy in King’s Landing. He even showed her the markings on the inside that showed the pieces made by Tohbo Mott. 

Aemon’s armor was by far the most simple design of all the Targaryens. It was completely black with only the basic decorative pieces added to make it look more menacing. He wore a helm that hid all his face the slit where he looked out so narrow only he could see out but if you looked in only black emptiness could be seen. The only dragon on him was the thin surcoat with the red three headed dragon on it.

_ He looks like a demon made of shadows and mystery. _

His Grace’s was still shining but wear from tourneys and battle visible over every piece. Even the most well maintained armor will show signs if it is used. If the armor is old and clean it usually means it hasn’t been used much at all.  _ I have seen fantastic work wasted on the weak and fat who call themselves knights. _

Aegon’s armor was another beautiful piece of work. Black was still the background but Aegon’s had much more red and gold in it. Aegon’s also had his personal coat of arms put in with rubies, a three headed dragon holding a sun and spear of house Nymeros Martell. Aegon was now being called two things by the public.

_ The Sun Dragon,  _ this is what Aegon saw himself as. The way he has embraced his heritage of Dorne and Valyria. The inspiration of his coat of arms. Elia always called him her little sun growing up and it stuck with him.

_ The True Dragon, _ this was conned by the feckless rooster himself. While Jon Connington disliked Elia, he despised Lyanna Stark and everything to do with her. So dubbing Aegon the  _ True Dragon  _ was one way to show it. Jamie was nowhere near as close to Aegon as he was Aemon but he knew that Aegon disliked the title. Almost every time the rooster uttered it the Crown Prince rolled his eyes.

Aemon though didn’t have a title that was added whenever he was announced anywhere.  _ That changes today.  _ Jamie knew Aemon was destined for greatness. If anyone could honor the name of the Dragonknight it was the young man in front of him.

Aemon stood proud in his armor. He looked like the prince he was. As they all got up and walked out of the tent Aemon’s spurs made a slight jingle as he walked. Aemon had Daenaera get his horse while they went to look at the lists.

“That has to be a jest no one would be cruel enough to name a child that.” He said looking at who Aemon’s first opponent would be.

“Maybe when it goes soft it goes from on to off.” Aemon quipped.

“Still if he's anything like his father he will be a hard opponent.” Jamie didn’t realize the joke in his own words as Aemon was chuckling.

“Well I guess that explains why it says Dick-on written the board doesn’t it.'' Aemon said, putting the emphasis on the  _ on  _ part of the young Tarly’s name.

Daenaera arrived with Aemon’s horse and the joust was getting set to begin. The Tyrells, always wanting to add pomp and circumstance to everything, were going to have every competitor in a line and announced by a herald.  _ In other words wasting everyone’s time. _

Aemon had to go first because of him being a prince and technically represented the crown in all dealings.

“Lords and Ladies welcome to the joust for the Tourney of Highgarden! We stand in celebration of Lady Margaery’s Nameday! Now the contestants,”. The Herald yelled as the crowd stood and cheered loudly.

Almost all competitors were wearing their armor without helms so their faces could be seen. It had been arranged so once the competitors name was called they could ride back to their tent. 

“Now presenting Prince Aemon the Dragonwolf!” He saw the confused look on Aemon’s face.  _ That is what you get for making me sign you up you little shit.  _ Jamie just smiled as he could see a fire lit in Aemon’s eyes.  _ Good he will need it. _

Outside of Ser Loras there wasn’t really any competition for Aemon. He didn’t see the lady knight around so she was probably done for this tourney.  _ But just because you can swing a sword doesn’t mean you can ride for shit. _

Aemon was the best rider Jamie had ever seen. It was one of the few times you could see Aemon have a smile that reached his eyes. It made Aemon look free.

Aemon had already ridden back to the tent and tied his horse to a hitching post just outside it. Jamie kept a smirk on his face the whole time as he and Daenaera started walking back as well. 

_ A tourney to remember indeed. _

  
  


**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

  
  


Sitting listening to the band at another one of these dull feasts. The tourney could have been over today if the Tyrells would have started it before it was almost midday. Only three rounds had gone before the midday break was called and at the end of the day Aemon had barely gone twice.

His first opponent was Dickon Tarly. Not much competition. Though he did give a good lick as Aemon rubbed his shoulder still sore from earlier. He beat him in three runs while his next opponent was far easier. A hedge knight that wasn’t much of a rider or a jouster from Aemon’s eyes.  _ Whoever knighted him must have owed someone coin. I had to work my fingers to the bone for mine since there wasn’t an opportunity to prove myself in actual combat. _

Since he had started staying in Highgarden for the tourney he usually left before the dancing even started. Now he watched from the back as the band started to play their melody. Aemon left then before he would throw something at them for missing a note.

Jamie followed him and while he wanted to punch him, for the whole  _ Dragonwolf  _ business, Aemon found he couldn’t. He would never admit it to Jamie but he actually liked it. When the crowds chanted it after a victory he could only smile.  _ Thank the gods for helms so no one knows your emotions only seeing your eyes if they are lucky. _

He did give Jamie his mind though when he first heard the Herald announce it.

_ “What in the fuck was that?” Aemon’s voice was not actually that loud, in fact it was quieter than normal.  _

_ “Well I couldn’t call you Dragonknight that’s been taken.” Jamie is just smirking knowing Aemon was actually irritated now. “And that’s what you get for being a lazy sod and not signing yourself up.” _

_ “You’re lucky I like you.” Aemon squinted as he said that. _

_ “Besides I think it has a rather nice ring to it.” _

_ Daenaera just watched as if a dragon was actually there in front of her. _

As soon as Aemon’s head hit the pillow he was asleep. The sleep was dreamless. A strange occurrence for Aemon as he always had strange dreams since he could remember. Usually if they weren’t strange then they were outright terrifying. 

In his younger years Aemon was plagued by nightmares. He always had dreams of dragons but those usually were the nice ones. The ones that haunted him were of his mother. Until recently they usually contained, at least what he thought she looked like, reminding him that he killed her. So anytime he had a dreamless sleep it was like a gift from the gods.

The morning was fairly uninteresting. They found Daenaera on the way to the tent. So far his little squire was helpful. She was better at taking instructions than Jamie and would be a much better squire if she could lift his armor.

Aemon realized as soon as he saw his little cousin that he would have to do something for her. He was definitely going to give her a piece of the winnings but he would give her more than that. Though to do that he wouldn’t be able to do that till he got back to the Red Keep. He loathed to play the game but he would have no doubt to do something for his cousin.

As he was walking to his tent he overheard some of the hedge knights talking about the competition.

“I said this would be a waste of time. The Reach has too many of these shiny fuckers to win the joust.”

“Well the least we could do is try.”

“Yes but with how hard that rose and the prince hits I will still be sore in White Harbor.”

“Well at least in white harbor the food will be more to your liking. Along with sloppy northern jousters we should get good coin.”

Well that does sound interesting. Aemon had been looking for an excuse to go to the North for as long as he remembered. This seemed an opportune moment. He would win this joust then use the tourney in White Harbor as an excuse for why he went North. 

_ Better not tell Jamie my plans otherwise he will stop them before they begin. _

With Daenaera and Jamie’s help he was armored and his horse saddled. They all walked to the grounds as he led his horse. 

Aemon knew that it would soon be his time to complete so he put on his helm and climbed upon his horse. His horse was something special completely unique as far as he knew but one that he cherished and loved all the same. His name was Vhagar, a horse that would be as black as night if not for it fading from the sun. Now his horse looked the darkest of browns for the most part, but Aemon still remembers Vhagar when he was a terror of a foal.

No one dared attempted to train the horse as it was as wild as his ancestry. A mix between a Dornish Sand Steed and Destier. The horse had more spirit than any other in the stables. Aemon remembered being the only one brave enough to go near the wild foal.

Aemon heard stories about the origins of his horse and always believed them to be true as no other reason made since. The story was that Prince Oberyn’s Sand Steed had bred with one of his family’s mares. The mare was also apparently one of his father’s favorites. 

Some of the stable workers called the horse the lost Sand Snake. Though most called it the Bastard Horse. That the horse was called that only seemed to push Aemon towards it further. 

For all that Elia and Rhaenys did he was still viewed as a bastard by most of the attendees at court. While now he didn’t let the word affect him as much but as a child the word stung every time he heard it. So when this horse was being called a bastard, Aemon just gravitated towards it.

It took him months of hard work to get Vhagar fully trained. In many ways Aemon wondered if he had succeeded. Though if he was able to quell the Vhagar’s spirit completely he wouldn’t recognize him. Aemon still remembered the day Vhagar was almost gelded telling them that even a dragon’s mount needed his balls.

There were benefits to Vhagar’s breeding. Because of the destier blood Vhagar was strong enough to wear armor when needed, unlike most Sand Steeds. His bond with Vhagar was different though as some nights he swore he could see through Vhagar’s eyes.

As Aemon rode to the middle of the grounds to face Lord Mace he, like always, didn’t bow as a dragon bows to no one. Renly was being his annoying charming self. Renly and his current lover for this tourney, Loras, so far liked to charm the spectators. Not focusing enough on their craft.

People tended to see Renly’s act and thought him a sweetheart. His act was all about charming you into giving him power. From what information he knew about Renly he was more similar to Robert than people realized. They both wanted things that aren’t theirs to begin with.

If the information he had was correct cousin Renly was looking to be betrothed to a Golden Rose. Aemon could only laugh at the idea. The betrothal between Margaery Tyrell and his brother is all but official. 

As they lined up and Aemon shut the visor of his helm knowing that it only made him look more menacing. While Renly in his shiny armor was still showing off.

Finally ready Aemon charged full speed not flinching in the slightest as they got closer.

There was a loud crash and a stunned silence.

Renly was on the ground unconscious from the blow. Aemon was still trying to slow Vhagar down while holding the shattered lance in his hand. Aemon dropped the lance on the ground, smirking as he rode out of the grounds not waiting to hear the announcement of his victory over the stag.

“The dragon beats the stag again.”

  
  
  


**Lord Tyrion Lannister**

  
  


Tyrion would prefer to be riding even if it was just to get away from his sister. So far she had done nothing but complain. He wished that they didn’t travel by road in that monstrosity that their father had ordered. It crawled along the landscape like a beached whale scraping it’s fat belly along the road.

Now sitting as slowly but surely they waddled to the capital Tyrion was contemplating how to break down the current field of snakes that was court in the capital. While Tyrion knew much it had been close to three moons since he had been there.

Tyrion had been sent by his father at least once a year once he became of age. His father ordered him to assess the situation in court and how they were looked upon in court. Which Tyrion always seen as shit.

Ever since the rebellion and their father’s failed attempt at a coup their family had lost all good will with the Crown. If the Crown wasn’t fresh off of crushing one rebellion then no doubt there would be no Lannisters of Casterly Rock still breathing.

Ever since the rebellion Tywin Lannister had struggled to make any political gains. With the rumors being that he plotted to assassinate Queen Elia and her children, not gaining him any favors Tywin was now desperately trying to grasp for a Royal match.

Because his father wasn’t stupid and the Targaryens now the most powerful they had been since the time of Daeron the Good. Only someone very foolish would try to go against the Targaryens now.

Tyrion wondered how they did it. If anything the realm should be as broken as ever but it seemed that other than the Stormlands the realm was held the tightest it had been in decades. Whether through fear or goodwill King Rhaegar’s reign was well secured. Things may change with Prince Aegon once his time comes, but Tyrion doubted that from what he could tell so far.

Now he was sent along with Cersei, Joffrey, and Myrcella to try and get a match between them and the crown. His father wanted a match between Crown Prince Aegon and Myrcella. Tyrion though didn’t think there was much of a chance of that happening.

His father said he would accept a match between Joffrey and Princess Rhaenys. Tyrion though knew there was even less of a chance of that happening.

Although Prince Aemon and Princess Rhaenys hid it well they were clearly in love and would be inseparable. Cersei thought that she could get the whole thing not just one or the other.

She wanted Myrcella queen and her son a princess. If her little monster could charm anything then there might have been some sort of chance.

Tyrion looked out of the wheelhouse and could see the city creeping into view.

_ Well I have work to do. Even if it will be pointless. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
